lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
A LEGO adaptation of The Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel, primarily the film versions. * =Plot= * The game follows the Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, ''The Return of the King, and The Hobbit ''in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. * =Levels= * The hub where the characters congregate is Rivendell. * The Fellowship of the Ring * * Chapter 1: The Shadow of the Past * Summary: The final stand by a allince of men and elves that march upon the army of Mordor for the freedom of Middle Earth. Elendil was attacked by the evil lord Sauron so Isildur and Elrond must defeat him. * Characters: Isildur, Elrond * Boss: Sauron (w/ Mace) * Chapter 2: A Short Cut to Mushrooms * Summary: Frodo,Sam,Merry,and Pippin are on there way to Bree. They get past Farmer Maggot without getting caught. After they found some mushrooms, the Hobbits are seen by the Riders,but they used the Bucklebury Ferry just in time and made it ashore to Bree. * Chracters:Frodo,Sam,Merry,Pippin * Boss:(N/A) * Chapter 3: A Knife in the Dark * Summary: The Hobbits and Aragorn leave Bree and go through the Midgewater Marches. Then Frodo's company stops for the night at an old watchtower called the Weathertop. They are found by the Nazgul when they see their campfire and are forced to do battle with them. Frodo is stadded in the arm by one of them. They meet the elf Glorfindel from Rivendell, who takes Frodo with him back to Rivendell on his white horse. The riders are washed away in the Flood over the Ford. * Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin * Boss: Nazguls Chapter 4: A Journey in the Dark * Summary: They travel to the gates of Moria, where they have to deal with a sea creature in the lake in front of it. Gandalf eventually opens the doors using a magic word. After going through the deeper mines they reach the tomb of Balin. They are attacked by some orcs and a cave troll. * Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin * Boss: Cave Troll * Chapter 5: The Bridge of Khazad-dum * Summary: After beating their enemies in Balin's tomb they rush to try and escape from the mines. But the Balrog of Morgoth is after them and destroy the way out. After that Gandalf fight the Balrog and fall with him into the Shadow. * Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin * Boss: Balrog * Chapter 6: The Breaking of the Fellowship * Summary: The Fellowship arrive at the lawn of Parth Galen and realize Frodo isn't with them. After Boromir finds him and try to take the ring, Merry and Pippin were taken hostage by the Uruks. The rest of the company went to rescue them. Boromir is killed by the Uruk Lurtz and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fight him. But they can't rescue the Hobbits. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir * Boss: Lurtz * The Two Towers * * Chapter 1: The King of the Golden Hall * Summary: Aragorn and his company arrive in Edoras and reach the Golden Hall to speak to Theoden, but the treacherous Grima Wormtongue has the soldiers try to keep them from seeing King Theoden. The heroes kick Grima out of the city. * Characters: Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Legolas, Gimli * Boss: Grima Wormtongue * Chapter 2: The Black Gate is Closed * Summary: Gollum leads Frodo and Sam through the Dead Marches and to the Black Gate until Gollum stops them to take them on a safer path. However they are spotted by the Easterlings and must escape. * Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: Easterlings Chapter 3: The Wolves of Isengard * Summary: As the people of Rohan journey to Helm's Deep they are found by Saruman's vicious Warg Riders led by Sharku. The heroes fight to protect the people from them. At last Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas must fight Sharku. * Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Theoden * Boss: Sharku * Chapter 4: Helm's Deep * Summary: The men of Rohan make a stand against the forces of Isengard with aid from the Elves of Lothlorien at the fortress of Helm's Deep. The Uruks try to storm the Gate but Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas can hold them back. After a fight against a Urik-Hai commander they retire into the Hornburg. But Gandalf the White and Eomer are on there way to the heroes aid. * Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Halidar * Boss: Urukai commander Chapter 5: Osgiliath * Summary: Faramir has captured Frodo and Sam and discovers that they have the Ring. He decides to take them to Minas Tirith with him when they are suddenly attacked from above by a Nazgul atop a Fell Beast during a battle as they pass through Osgiliath. Sam convinces Faramir to help them. Frodo is attacked by an Fell Beast and Faramir and Sam must fight Gothmog to rescue him. * Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir * Boss: Gothmog * Chapter 6: The Last March of the Ents * Summary: Treebeard walks towards saruman's fortress. The Ents destroy Isengard and the Hobbits help the burning Ents. After that, they break the dam to floud Isengard. * Characters: Treebeard,Merry,Pippin * The Return of the King * * Chapter 1: The King of the Dead * Summary:before the forces of rohan move to gondor's aid,aragorn passes through a haunted mountain and *fight the King of the Dead until he follow him with his army. At next they board a ship of the corsairs. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas,Gimli, King of the Dead * Boss: King of the Dead Chapter 2: The Siege of Minas Tirith * Summary: Gandalf leads the defenses as Minas Tirith is attacked by the forces of Minas Morgul from Mordor. Use the catapults to destroy siege towers before firing arrows at the trolls to stop them. Then stop Denethor try to burn Faramir and fight the Witck King. * Characters: Gandalf the White, Pippin * Boss: Witch-King (Fell Beast) * Chapter 3: Gollum's Plan * Summary: Frodo and Sam journey climb the Stairs of Cirith Ungol. With a cunning of Gollum Frodo send Sam back. In the Cave Frodo lost Gollum and is attacked by Shelob. But Sam comes to help Frodo fight the spider. But Frodo is poisened and some Orcs put him into the Towerr of Cirith Ungol. * Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum * Boss: Shelob * Chapter 4: The Battle of the Pelennor Fields * Summary: The Rohirrim arrive to aid Gondor and charge as the battle of the Pelennor Fields begins. Eowyn fights the Witch-King who had killed Theoden. On the black ships Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli then rush in with the army of the dead. They strike back the orcs and Mumakils. * Characters: Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King of the dead * Boss: Witch-King * Chapter 5: The Black Gate Opens * Summary: Aragorn leads his men in one final battle to distract Sauron and give Frodo a chance to finally destroy the One Ring. The Black Gate opens ans Sauron's army came out. Gandalf call the eagles. One eagle is hurt and Aragorn must rescue him. After that he must fight a big troll. * Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf the White, Merry, Pippin, * Boss: Troll Swordsman Chapter 6: Mount Doom * Summary: Frodo and Sam finally reach Mount Doom. As they are about to finally destroy the One Ring Gollum attacks them. Frodo and Sam must fight him and throw him with the ring into the fire. Then they must run down Mount Doom trying not to let the lava touch them. After that they are rescued by Gandalf. * Characters: Frodo, Sam * Boss: Gollum * The Hobbit Part 1 Chapter 1: Roast Mutton * Summary: After the party the pack leaves and soon run out of food. Bilbo and Thorin check out a campfire and find trolls. They quickly get a wallet they found and bring it back to the other dwarves. * Characters: Bilbo, Thorin * Bosses: The Trolls Chapter 2: Hill Riddles * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 3:Out of the Frying-Pan Into the Fire * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 4: Queer Lodgings * Sumary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 5: Flies and Spiders * Summary: * Characters: * Bosses: 3 Spiders Chapter 6: Cold, Wet Journey, Warm, Dry Welcome * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: The Hobbit Part 2 Chapter 1: * * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 2: * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 3: * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 4: * Sumary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 5: * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: Chapter 6: * Summary: * Characters: * Boss: =Story Changes= * A few changes are made to the plot for the game. (For example, when they meet Shelob, Frodo AND Sam are fighting it. Sam doesn't come after Frodo gets poisened, he comes before.) * Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. * The Fellowship of the Ring * After Isildur's father is killed, he and Elrond battle Sauron together before he cuts the ring from his hand. * During the escape from Moria all of the characters work together to fight the Balrog before Gandalf stops it. * Legolas and Gimli help Aragorn fight Lurtz at the battle of Amon Hen. * In the cutscene, instead of Frodo being stabbed, Frodo shook his head to the dark shadow men and gets them away from the ring, the Witch King stomped Frodo's left leg very harshly and makes Frodo cry in pain like a child. * Arwen is a kind, but fiesty and silly elf princess in the game. In the cutscene, Aragon falls in love with Arwen, but got slapped by her. In the other cutscene, Arwen, taking Frodo to her kingdom, blew a raspberry at the shadow riders that if the want come and claim Frodo, then makes a female Tarzan yell for the river horses to get rid of the Shadow riders. * In the long cutscene, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragon, Gimili and Legolas met the night elves, Galadriel, the kind but happy elf queen, hugs Frodo too tightly. Then, in the fortune telling water scene, Galadriel shows Frodo about the ring, then she makes a spooky laughter that Frodo will have a queen, not dar, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn and etc, then calms down. The Two Towers * The company has to battle their way through the Golden Hall to reach Theoden's throne room, and have a battle with Grima in the throne room. * When Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are at the Black Gate they are spotted by the Easterlings and are forced to escape. * Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Gollum fight their way out of Osgiliath. * The heroes battle the Uruk-hai Commander, the leader of the Uruk-hai force attacking Helm's Deep, in a fight at the end of the battle. * The Return of the King * Aragorn and his group have to fight their way through the paths of the dead, and face-off with the King of the Dead. * Frodo and Sam enter Shelob's lair and battle Shelob together as then frodo gets wraped up in silk. * During the battle of the Pelennor fields Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas fight and kill Gothmog. They also arrive in time to help Eowyn battle the Witch-King. Eowyn dosen't chop off the Fell Beast's head or stabs the Witch-King in the face, she just cuts Fell Beast's neck and punches the Witch-King in the face and stomps on him to death. * In the cutscene, during the the big Spider attack, Frodo has a dream when Galadriel inhales Frodo to wake up and hugs him too tightly, then Frodo wakes up grunting "Wha-wha-wha!" and sighs in relief. * During the battle of the Black Gate the heroes first have to battle the Mouth of Sauron before the forces of Mordor come out. Towards the end they battle a powerful Troll Swordsman (from the movie). After the Troll Swordsman is defeated they battle Sauron himself (based on a deleted idea for the film). * In the cutscene ending, Aragon became King of Minas Tirith, then uses Gandalf's staff as a microphone and hums "The Shire" loudly that makes the crowd waves because they like his song and Arwen ran up to him and kissed him. The crowd cheered. * The Hobbit Part 1 * * * * * * * The Hobbit Part 2 * * * * * * * Alternate Game Idea * After you complete the game, you unlock the Hobbit. * The overworld hub is the main menu that takes place in Rivendell * You can create 10 custom characters * if you're a chararcter with the ring you can only use him for 30 seconds otherwise the nasgûl will find you ....... and then you're dead. * When you beat the game you unlock an alternate perspective and campaign for the gondor(kinda like the star wars 3 land matches only with different cities and regions for battle instead of planets.) This is followed by orcs then dwarves and so on. Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) * Frodo Baggins - Sting * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Overalls, Cirith Ungol, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree, Hobbiton) * Samwise Gamgee - Sword * (Coat, Jacket, Jacketless, Orc Disguise, Mordor, Party Tree) * Merry Brandybuck - Sword * (Coat, Capeless, Overalls, Rohan, Party Tree) * Pippin Took- Sword * (Coat, Overalls, Gondor, Party Tree) * Aragorn- Narsil: kills in one blow * (Bree, Jacketless, Armor) * Arwen- Sword and bow * (Weathertop, Rivendell, Grey Havens) * Gandalf- Sword, Staff can use magic * (The Grey, The White) * Legolas- Bow and knives, can use elf spots * (Fellowship,Armor) * Gimli- axe, double axe * Galadriel- Magic and vision spots * Boromir- Sword * (Fellowship, Osgiliath) * Smeagol- Bites, kicks, and punches * (Hobbit, Gollum) * Theoden King- Sword and spear. * (King, Armor) * Eagle-Mount-able * The King of the Dead- Can control dead and, Unlimited water time. * Eowyn- Spear, Sword * (Edoras, Helm's Deep, Armor,) * Rohirrim royal guard- Spear, Sword * Rohirrim soldier- Sword * Orc warrior- Scimitar * Orc archer- Bow * Orc crusher- hammer * Rohirrim archer- Bow * Yeoman archer- Bow * Elf- Sword and bow * Elrond- Magic, Sword * (rivendell,mordor) * Elendil- magic * Gil-galad- Magic and sword * Ilsidur- narsil kills in one blow * Gloin- Axe * Treebeard- fists * Ent (mountable)- fists * Denethor- knife * Imrahil-Sword * Eomer- Sword and Spear * Saruman- Magic staff and controls orcs * Wormtounge- can hypnotize people * Nazgul- mount-abel * Witch-king- mace, sword, magic, Super strength. * Sauron- Magic, Mace: kills in one blow, Controls orcs and nazgul, and Super strength. * Cave-troll- Club, Super strength. * Balrog- Whip, sword, Super Strength. * Easterling- Sword and spear. * Haradrim archer- Bow * Mumakil commander- Controls Haradrim and sword. * Mumakil(1 more player can mount on it also) * Urakai warrior- Scimitar * Urakai archer- Crossbow * Urukai berserker- Double Scimitar * Urakai commander- Double scimitar.(can contol up to 30 Urakai) * Lurtz- Super strength, Sword, Bow, and shield. * Ugluk- Scimitar. * Mauhur- Spear * Sharku- Sword * Gimbatulash- Sword and bow * Dunlending- Spear * Goblin warrior- Spear and knife * Goblin archer- Bow * Warg rider- Scimitar. * Warg- Mount-able * Corsair umbar- Sword * Gondor captain(can control up to 30 soldiers) * Gondor tower guard- Spear * Gondor soldier- Sword * Gondor archer- Bow * Gondor ranger- Bow and sword * bree villian- Knife * Bilbo baggins- Sting (prolouge,shire) * Deagol- * Mountain troll- Club * (attack,drum) * Mouth of sauron- Sword * Faramir (ithillien,osgiliath,gondor)- Sword and bow * Madril-Sword * Gothmog-Sword * Grishnakh-Sword * Gorbag-Sword * Shagrat-Scimitar * Mordor Uruk-Scimitar * Hobbit-Dagger * Farmer maggot-Rake * Dead soldier-Axe * Tom bombadil * Tranduil(father of legolas)-Elven Sword * (king,soldier) * Gamling-Sword * Grimbold-Spear * Hama-Sword * Dwarf-Axe * Dwarf commander(controls up to 30 dwarves)-Double Axe Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games